


Amendment

by Celandine



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Community: adventdrabbles, Drama, F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-15
Updated: 2010-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-13 16:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Éowyn seeks a change in the laws of Gondor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amendment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [telperion1](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=telperion1).



"But the law has always been so." Faramir stared at his wife.

"That does not make it fair nor just," said Éowyn. "And yes, it is the same in Rohan, but it is not right there, either."

Faramir laughed. "If no land in Middle earth permits a woman to rule, perhaps there is good reason?" he suggested.

She gave him the demure look that he had come to recognize as dangerous. "Do you mean to say that I have not the will, and more important, the _ability_ , to rule well?"

"No, of course not. But few women are as gifted as you, love."

"Few men have _your_ skills, either. Even your brother Boromir have you not told me that he was a great leader of men in battle, but had less talent for ruling over peaceful folk?"

"That is true," Faramir admitted.

"I want you to speak to the king," said Éowyn again, repeating the statement that had begun their present conversation. "Convince him to amend the law, so that a daughter may inherit not only land and goods, but the position of governance that her father held, at least if she have no brothers. And you must do this soon."

"Why such urgency?" asked Faramir.

Éowyn smiled. "The midwife tells me that this babe will be a girl child. Who can know if we will ever have another? And I would not have it said that you asked for the law to be altered only to benefit our own daughter."

**Author's Note:**

> For telperion1, who wanted a woman of Gondor (including Éowyn), prompt "being a woman in such a male dominated society".


End file.
